Inside Gameboyguru's Mind
by Kitsune-chan
Summary: yeah.......uh, yeah


I've never done anything like this before but, ummmm………..  
Ok, after reading all the stories that Gameboyguru put up,   
I just wanted to say he's the most nutso guy ever!!!!!!  
For some reason his stories inspired me to write this…….  
  
Kitty-chan: Today we are going to enter a realm undiscovered for centuries!  
Gameboyguru: Baka! I'm not that old!  
KC: Shhh. Well anyway, we're going to enter GBG's mind to see what makes him so weird.  
GBG: You know, I don't exactly appreciate this.  
KC: Hush. Now to make some friends appear, so I don't have to go in alone!  
(magic sparkle dust appears along with 3 mysterious figures)  
Suki-chan: I'm not mysterious!  
Miki-chan: Why do I have to be here?  
KC: Because if you don't come SC'll cry.  
SC: Sniff….  
MC: Oh, alright………  
Last mysterious figure: Ahem, forgetting someone?  
KC: Oh yeah, my best friend Ronnie!!!!! (huuug)  
Ron: Quit that!  
GBG: Hey! Are we forgetting who this fic is about?  
KC: Huh? Oh, you're not that important.  
GBG: Grrrrrrrrrrrr………….  
KC: Oh yeah! Gang, you're here to help me find out what makes GBG tick.  
SC: An alarm clock?  
Everyone: Sweatdrop  
KC: Ok, just ignore her. According to numerous movies, we need to shrink ourselves really small to go inside GBG's head.   
Ron: And how do we do that?  
SC: Magic?  
MC: Detergent?  
GBG: We decide not to do it and all go home?  
KC: Sigh. Have you all learned nothing? Here eat these.  
(She hands out suspicious-looking cookies that say EAT ME on them out to everyone except GBG.)  
GBG: I don't get a cookie? (tears well up)  
KC: Sigh. (she hands him a normal cookie)  
(Everyone takes a bite and everyone except GBG shrinks.)  
KC: And now we enter.  
SC: From where?  
KC: Through the ear.  
MC: Eew gross!!!  
Ron: It's better than the alternative.  
(Everyone barfs and goes in GBG's ear.)  
GBG: Hey, that tickles.  
MC: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! I don't want to do this!!!!!!  
KC: Come on wimp! I can see his brain over there……… What the heck?  
(millions of tiny video game characters are running all over every part of the brain.)  
SC: That's creepy………  
KC: Come on. Let's go over there and get a closer look.  
(Everyone very reluctantly walks over to the brain.)  
Ron: Well, this isn't too bad.  
(Suddenly a short little red dude runs over, looks SC in the eye, says "Mama Mia" and runs away)  
(SC screams and jumps on MC)  
Ron: What the heck was that?  
MC: Get off of me!  
KC: I think it was a Mario. How weird.  
SC: Can we leave please?  
KC: Wait, we haven't found out what makes GBG tick yet.  
(SC clings closer to MC and everyone sets off again.)  
(They pass many Links, Luigis, and other random characters before they finally get to the center of the brain)  
KC: Hey, look. This part of the brain is glowing.  
Ron: And making noises.  
(everyone listens to a rhythmic clicking)  
MC: It's clicking once every second. I could set my watch to this.   
KC: It gets louder the farther down you go.  
(they all crawl down a tunnel and come to a small room with a glass box inside it.   
inside the box is an…………………………alarm clock)  
Ron: Hey look, SC was right after all.  
SC: Whoo hooo! In your face, everybody!  
(she climbs off of MC's back and starts doing a happy little dance.)  
MC: Aren't you supposed to be scared?  
SC: Oh yeah! (clings to MC again)  
MC: Sigh  
KC: Man, what a stupid day! Who's ever heard of someone running off of an alarm clock?  
GBG: It's not that bad! At least I'm never late.  
(everyone jumps)  
Ron: How did you get inside of your own head?  
GBG: Ummm……….  
SC: Everybody run! GBG's gonna implode!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(everybody gets out of GBG's head in a hurry)  
KC: Phew………….Hey! (she notices GBG) How did you get out so quick?  
GBG: Hmmm? Oh, that wasn't me. It was my evil twin. He does stuff like that sometimes.  
(he proceeds to bang his head on the table) Bad evil twin! (squeaking is heard from the inside)  
Ron: Ummm…….. I suggest we leave.  
(everyone runs away from the crazy guy)  
KC: Ok, now that we're a safe distance away, what did everyone learn?  
SC: Never talk to crazy people and that means GBG.  
KC: Ok, that's it. See ya later folks!  
  
  
Umm, well it wasn't quite how I expected it to turn out, but I hope you enjoyed it GBG and everyone else!XD   



End file.
